


Eight Rules

by VikLovesFeet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character name spelled as Viktor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, well the beginning of one anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikLovesFeet/pseuds/VikLovesFeet
Summary: Everyone knows you need a set of rules, or maybe more like guidelines, if you want to narrow down your possibilities for potential soulmates. Just ask Viktor Nikiforov.Though... it really hasn't been working out for him... this time it'll be different though! He swears!





	Eight Rules

Everyone knows you need a set of rules, or maybe more like guidelines, if you want to narrow down your possibilities for potential soulmates. Just ask Viktor Nikiforov, who has successfully found… _zero_ potential lovers.

So far!!

He hasn’t given up, but he’s very strict with his rules and he won’t bend them for _anyone,_ how else is he supposed to find his one true intended. Anyway… no reason to fret! He has a date this afternoon! Viktor met Yuuri a couple weeks ago, turns out they’ve been training within the same facility for six years, isn’t that crazy?

Yakov trains Viktor on one side of the building on the ice and Lilia trains Yuuri on the other side of the building at the barre. And yet, they’ve never had a reason to cross paths until now and it’s all thanks to little Yuri Plisetsky, thank you little kotenok.

Wait, what were we talking about? Oh yeah! Rules!

 

**Must love dogs.**

“After practice wanna meet in the park and walk Makkachin with me?” Viktor wiped the sweat from his brow, hoping the movement didn’t draw Yuuri’s eye to his abnormally large forehead.

Yuuri looked extremely good in his tights, Viktor loved every curve of hard muscle on his beautiful, _beautiful,_ legs. “Who’s Makkachin?”

Viktor gasped playfully, “who’s- Only the sweetest girl in the _entire_ world, my light, my life, my Makka,” Viktor runs over to his gym bag and pulls out his phone. He runs back over to Yuuri and shows off the thirty most recent pictures, “just look at her, she’s perfect, right?”

“Holy shi-” Yuuri pulls the phone closer to his face, searching for the glasses that don’t sit atop his head and are regretfully in his bag back across the arena. “She is _gorgeous,_ look at you, you sweet baby,” he coos at the phone. “I would _love_ to meet you two at the park!”

“Yay! Yuuri do you have a dog?”

Yuuri pouts, _so cute,_ “no, but in another life I’m sure I would get a poodle also, they’re just so adorable.” _Like you,_ Viktor thinks, but doesn’t say.

“I’m glad we agree!”

“Mmm… will you send me this one?” He hands Viktor the phone back, it’s a photo of him and Makkachin at the beach, whether Yuuri wants the photo because it shows off Viktor’s in season abs or because Makka is wearing the cutest hat in the world, he won’t ask.

A silly grin grows on his face, “of course.”

**Has to have good fashion sense.**

Viktor wants to save up all of Makkachin’s good energy for when Yuuri arrives so for the moment he tortures her by making her sit at his side to wait. Makkachin playfully barks at all the joggers and other dogs running by, but Viktor jolts when Makkachin pulls on his leash in an attempt to run off, “wait, wha-” Viktor looks up to see where he’s trying to get off to, “oh you must recognize his smell or something, huh? Good nose, baby.”

He pet’s his dog and watches Yuuri walking towards them, he walks with all the grace of the danseur that he is except… _what_ is he wearing? The closer Yuuri gets the more details Viktor can work out in Yuuri’s hideous cardigan, and that’s really the only way he can describe it, because it is quite horrendous.

“Hey,” Yuuri waves and he’s still several meters away.

“Hey!” Viktor’s surprised at his bouncy voice because all of his instincts are telling him to run, there is nothing worse than a guy who can’t dress, who let’s their clothes _wear_ _them_ and not the other way around.

Viktor shakes the thoughts away, he doesn’t wanna run, he _likes_ Yuuri, and now he’s so close Makka can sniff at his ankles and attempt to climb up his legs for a kiss.

“Makka do-”

“Awe, hi baby, you must be Makkachin,” Yuuri falls to his knees and lets his ugly, ill-fitting, jeans collect mud stains. He lets her lick at his face and he scratches behind her ears and as she wiggles around, her butt and under her belly and everywhere she rubs against him.

Her excitement is infectious because Viktor falls to his knees too to enjoy the pets and kisses his girl has to offer, ruining his four hundred dollar Mark Jacob jeans. _Oh,_ he thinks, _maybe this is why people wear ugly clothes._

Well, there are definitely worse things than a man who can’t dress himself.

~~Has to have a good fashion sense.~~

**Good Morning and Good Night Texts are mandatory.**

This rule is easy because at the beginning of relationships two people are obsessed with each other, right?

Viktor texts Yuuri every morning when he wakes up for his run to the arena at seven, so why doesn’t Viktor get a text from Yuuri until noon?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/164475304@N05/44605625051/in/dateposted-public/)

Viktor gets his answer one day when he goes outside for a breather at lunch break and Yuuri is running up to the building.

“Hey,” Viktor can’t help but smile, even though he’s a little disheartened, “took a run on your break?” It’s an odd thing to do but he’s heard of worse things from other athletes.

Yuuri just gave him a curious look, “hmm?” His eyebrows only went back to a neutral expression when he took a deep breath in an attempt to even out his heart rate. “I’m just getting here.”

“What? You start so late?” Viktor’s the confused one now, “why?”

“I sleep late… my-” he looks as though he doesn’t want to finish his sentence and while Viktor wouldn’t push it, Yuuri decides on his own to continue, “my anxiety keeps me up late, so I end up sleeping pretty late and so…”

“And so… you don’t come here till noon… _ooooh._ ”

“Hm?”

“That’s why you never text me until around this time.”

“Oh,” now he looks a little sheepish, “yeah, sorry about that. I thought you knew I was sleeping.”

“I… didn’t, but it’s okay, I know now. I hope my morning text doesn’t bother you.”

Yuuri was quick to say “no! Of course not!”

Viktor’s pleased smile was answer enough, yet he had to know, “you don’t stay that late though… the other day when we went to the park?”

“Oh, I just left early that day…”

“What?! Oh no, I don’t wanna interrupt your practice.”

“No! No, it’s fine, once in a while is fine. That next day I just stayed extra late.”

Viktor could understand Yuuri’s late, late sleeping schedule, but he still wanted to partake in the romantic values of the Good Morning text, he explained this to Yuuri and together they came up with a solution.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/164475304@N05/42794738340/in/dateposted-public/)

Good Morning and Good Night Texts are mandatory, acceptable any time of day.

 

 

**Be the Viktor he wants you to be.**

“Yuuri,” Viktor pulled Yuuri’s attention away from his plate with his winning smile, “I’d really love to start this relationship off right, y’know? Who knows where this’ll go?” _You could be the one for me and I for you,_ Viktor barely manages to keep from saying.

Yuuri’s eye brows curl down in confusion and he hum’s in question, so Viktor continues, “I strive for perfection, on the ice and certainly off of it. My point is, what can I be for you, how can I be the best boyfriend _for you_?”

Now Yuuri’s eye’s go a bit wide but only for a second, he clears his throat and places down his chop sticks. Viktor’s smile sticks to his face like glue, he’s been practicing it long enough now, he wouldn’t be surprised if his face got stuck like this.

“What can you do, hmm?” Yuuri leans forward than, reaching out and hesitantly putting his hand over Viktor’s on the table, “sorry to disappoint you, Viktor, but… I don’t have any expectations for you.”

“Wha-” Viktor almost loses his smile, but like we said, it’s probably stuck like that. One Saving grace.

Yuuri gives Viktor’s hand a little squeeze, “and if I could be honest… I would love – more than anything-”

“Yes?” Viktor sucked in a breath.

“If you would… just be _Viktor,_ ” his smile did fall now, because no one’s ever said something like _that_ to him, “smile that beautiful smile with me, laugh with me, share your opinions and inspirations with me… because… isn’t that the only way we’re gonna find out how far this can go?”

“… Oh,” Viktor looked down at their hands, Yuuri’s warm palm over his, and Yuuri must’ve been nervous being so honest because his hands had become sweaty at some point. If Yuuri could be honest, then Viktor could be honest as well.

“Not the smile you just had on,” his head whipped up, blue eyes met chocolate over the candlelight, Yuuri was using his free hand to hide the bottom of his face, talking through his fingers, “not that it isn’t nice… you’re always… very handsome.” A blush spread over the parts of his face that he wasn’t hiding, “you have this silly grin when you’re laughing, it kinda looks like a heart,” Yuuri laughs now and his face lights up, “yeah, like that!”

Viktor didn’t even know he had started smiling, does this always happen without his permission? No, only with Yuuri.

Viktor turned his hand over and gripped Yuuri’s hand back, unfortunately this sobered Yuuri up and he looked up at Viktor through his eyelashes, “okay,” Viktor said.

 ~~Be the Viktor he wants you to be~~. Be yourself.

**Never make the first move.**

They stared into each other’s eyes and Viktor thought _this is it,_ his eyes started to blink closed and he allowed himself to move an inch closer, convinced Yuuri was already on his way in.

“Thanks for a great night, Viktor,” he felt lips on his cheek and by the time his eyes opened again Yuuri’s door was already closing.

“What?” He whisper-shouted, his hand came up to his cheeks where the kiss lingered, and he couldn’t help the blush that spread up his neck.

 Viktor’s never had to do this before, so it was a great effort for him to step forward and knock on the door. It swung open quickly, as if Yuuri hadn’t even moved away from the door once he had closed it, his cheeks were also tinged with a sweet pink color and Viktor resisted reaching forward to stroke said cheek.

“Did you forget something?” Yuuri asked

“No… you… you forgot something?” _Smooth Vik._

“I- I did?”

Instead of answering Viktor stepped up, putting his hands on Yuuri’s neck and pulled him into a heavy kiss, his lips were soft and warm and everything he imaged, they pressed back gently, and Viktor felt Yuuri’s hands on his hips.

It only lasted a moment before Viktor pulled back to get a look at Yuuri’s face, “oh,” the man whispered. “I can’t believe I forgot…”

Viktor’s nose scrunched up as he chuckled, “make sure to never forget again?”

“Never,” this time Yuuri pulled Viktor back into the threshold.

 ~~Never~~ make the first move if he’s the cutest, shyest man in the world.

**Don’t show him your bad eating habits.**

Did Viktor miss sour cream? Yes, so goddamn much. Will he let his sour cream cravings control his relationship? No! He wasn’t gonna let Yuuri watch him put sour cream on everything he eats and call him disgusting! After all, a man’s gotta have control, and Viktor’s an athlete for goodness sake. Except…

Viktor pulled a robe around himself to go answer the door, when he opened the door he found his beautiful boyfriend standing there with too many bags ( _how did he get all these up here, ahem, arms…_ ) at his feet which he quickly scooped up and brought inside with him, “hi Vitya.”

“What cha got there, babe?”

“Well, Yura was telling me how much Russian’s love sour cream and last time I was here I noticed you didn’t have any in your fridge, so…” He set the bags on the counter and heaved out the largest container of sour cream the store had to offer, “I picked some up for you.”

Viktor’s eyes went wide, and he held back a sniffle, but he must’ve been unsuccessful in hiding his true feelings.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri put the container down and stepped over to Viktor, taking his hands in his own.

“J- just that…” An internal struggle welled within Viktor to lie to Yuuri or to go over an eat a spoonful right this minute. His emotions beat his brain out for the first move and he grabbed onto Yuuri, pulling him into a tight hug, “I’m so excited.”

Yuuri chuckled, “that good, huh? I’ll have to try some.”

“You’ve never had sour cream?!” Viktor pulled back to look Yuuri in the eye, “It’s one of the main food groups!”

 ~~Don’t show him your bad eating habits.~~ Share with him the joys of sour cream.

**No one drives the car.**

It’s simple really, Viktor’s car is precious to him, it came into his life first and it’ll always come first. No exceptions. Viktor will go in his date’s car no problem, but if they’re in his baby, he’s driving.

Except, Viktor’s never seen anyone drive like Yuuri Katsuki. They decided to catch a movie on their day off, when Viktor climbed into Yuuri’s car he didn’t expect to kiss a cheek stuffed with food.

Yuuri swallowed and said, “sorry, I didn’t get to eat breakfast.”

“Oh, that’s fine,” Viktor said eyeing the bowl of rice and egg that Yuuri scooped out of with a pair of chopsticks, “feel free to finish.”

“Mm, it’s fine,” Yuuri scooped a mouthful into his mouth and kept the chop sticks between his teeth as he shifted into first and then second quickly after taking off. Viktor proceeded to watch in amazement as Yuuri made it to the movie theatre safely, mostly driving with no hands, just his knees and occasionally one hand to switch gear.

“Do you eat while you drive often?”

Yuuri set the – now empty – bowl  on the floor in the back and looked at Viktor contemplatively, “yeah, I suppose I do.”

“Oh,” was Viktor’s simple answer.

No one drives the car, unless it's Yuuri.

**Don’t ever let anyone treat you like less than you deserve.** (This was scrawled out in Chris’ chicken scratch hand writing, yeah, for someone so beautiful his handwriting sure isn’t).

Viktor sat curled up on the couch reading tweets reacting to his free skate from tonight, the typical “ _I wish he would skate over me,” “they inflate his points too much,” “perfect, as always.”_

Yuuri came over and pushed his phone away, instead offering him a warm cup of tea, “here, take this instead.”

“Hmm, thank you Yuuri.”

Yuuri must’ve recognized Viktor’s smile as being ingenuine because he placed a kiss on Viktor’s forehead and squeezed his knee, “it wasn’t perfect.”

Viktor raised his head to look Yuuri in the eye, his eyebrows furrowed.

“You’ve done better, obviously, _but_ you got the score you deserved.”

“How do you know,” Viktor cracked a smile.

“Because I listen to you… when you talk about skating. I pretty much get the gist,” he shrugs as if it’s the easiest thing in the world. When Viktor laughs loud and obnoxious, Yuuri stutters out nervously, “I mean I know how hard you work too!”

“Thank you, Yuuri. I love you, zoloste.”

He puts his hand over Yuuri’s and the man smiles back, “I love you, too.”

Maybe… no, for sure, Viktor’s found his soulmate.


End file.
